Misunderstandings
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: Chibi Trunks is having the worst day of his life..which results in him Vegeta having a fight!..with all the Z fighters watching! And Vegeta doesn't want to lose because Goku's watching in the sidelines..man, this is clearly misunderstandings!!


Misunderstandings  
  
By Sailorlisa99@cs.com  
  
It was a very windy day. The clouds were fluffly and white and the wind was howling like a mysterious ghost. The sun was shining brightly, like fireflies.Down at Capusule Corp, everything was going preety great. The day had been good so far, but in Chibi Trunks opinion, everything went wrong. First of all, when Chibi Trunks woke up that morning, he had the worst hair day he had ever had. Then, when they were eating breakfast, Chibi Trunk's cereal bowl fell on him and he was drenched with milk and cheerios. And if anything could go worse, he lost to his easiest video game. It was like this blanket of bad luck suddenly ascended on him. Chibi Trunks was so stressed out that Bulma was worried. "Who cares if the brat is having bad luck? It's not like he'll have it the rest of his life..so what are you worried about, women?" Vegeta asked Bulma. Bulma frowned. "I dont know..its just that I've never seen Trunks like this. He won't even come out of his room! And when he does, he goes to the bathroom and checks on how bad his hair is. I don't know, maybe you should talk to him." "Me!?" Vegeta said, suprised. He continued,"I'm not the one who's worried."  
  
Meanwhile, Chibi Trunks is in the bathroom yet again, trying to keep his hair down. He picks up gel and hairspray. "Will this work?...No...oh man..." he says to himself, but doesn't notice that Vegeta has walked into the bathroom. "You know,.."Chibi Trunks heard a cold, taunting, voice behind him,"You better do something to that hair..I think your starting to look like Kakarots brat, Goten." Chibi Trunks looks back. And there, just like he suspected was Vegeta, leaning on the bathroom wall. Vegeta smirked. "Honestly, kid...I don't think alittle hairspray will fix your hair up..you have to put alot more than that.." Vegeta taunted. Chibi Trunks grunted. He hated when his dad did this. It was bad enough that the day was going terrible, but now his own dad was teasing him? Could this day get any worse? Chibi Trunks looked at his reflection. "You know,you spend too much time in front of the mirror even though it doesn't make a diffrence. Your face is too ugly that not even a pro can fix it up." That was it. The last straw. "Dad!! Stop teasing me!!!" Chibi Trunks shouted, making Vegeta have a startled expression on his face from this sudden outburst from his young son. The expression soon turned into a smile. "Well, well. Looks like someone got up in the wrong side of the bed this morning." Vegeta let out a small laugh. Chibi Trunks gritted his teeth. "C'mon dad. Leave me alone...I'm having a bad day.." Chibi Trunks said. Vegeta just stood there and crossed his arms. Vegeta laughed yet again. "Well, with a face and hair like that, I would have a bad day too." Chibi Trunks was extremely mad at his father. Without thinking, Chibi Trunks said,"Thats it! I've had enough! I know a perfect way how to settle this!" Vegeta snickered. "Oh..and how's that?" Chibi Trunks was quick to reply. "A tournament with all the Z fighters watching..." Vegeta was stunned. "A tournament? Beating you wouldn't even be challenge. It'd just be a waste of my time.." Vegeta beamed. "But if you insist..I think beating you would bring some amusement...alright boy, we will have a tournament in about an hour. That'll give time for everyone to arrive.." And with that, Vegeta left the bathroom and strode down the hall back to the kitchen. "So? Did you talk to him?" Bulma asked, with a note of concern in her voice. Vegeta just crossed his arms. "Women, don't ask any questions and dont ask why I'm asking you do this this, but call all of the Z fighters and tell them to meet me and Trunks outside of our house.Tell them there is going to be a little fight with me and Trunks.." With a puzzled expression on her face, Bulma walked over to the phone. "Why did that boy challenge me to a tournamament? Surely, both I and he knows that I am the stronger fighter. Oh well. He's going to be embarassed when he loses while everyone watches..besides, this a chance to show Kakarot some of my power..." Vegeta thought as he looked outside the window.  
  
About an hour later,all of the Z fighters(except Goten) arrived outside of Capsule Corporation. Vegeta and Trunks were already there. "Hey Vegeta. I understand there's going to be a fight between you too. Is it kind of like a tournament?" Goku said, staring at Vegeta. Vegeta nodded. "It will be a tournament, but it's only me against Trunks. Who-ever wants to witness it, will have to sit over there.." Vegeta pointed to a spot where it was away from where Trunks and him were going to fight. After all the Z fighters assembled there, Vegeta and Trunks got ready to fight. "Listen dad...I know your probably thinking that you could beat me easily,..but I promise you..I will beat you.." Chibi Trunks said, smirking. Vegeta chuckled. "So, now you think you can beat me? Well, then. Let's get this idiotic fight over with."  
  
Chibi Trunks charged towards Vegeta and got ready to punch. As soon as Chibi Trunks punched, Vegeta ducked and went behind Chibi Trunks, punching as hard as he could. But Chibi Trunks dissapeared. He reapeared in the air, where he did a ki blast at Vegeta but Vegeta dodged it. Chibi Trunks landed on the ground. Vegeta and Chibi Trunks charged at eachother and punched eachother at the same time. Vegeta wasn't damaged but Chibi Trunks was silghtly injured. The two got ready to fight once more. "Ka...me..ha..me..ha!" Chibi Trunks shouted, fireing the ki blast towards Vegeta. Vegeta easily dodged it. Vegeta and Chibi Trunks both charged at eachother again. This time they started punching and kicking at eachother as fast as they could. Vegeta noticed that his young son was somewhat of a challenge. Even though Vegeta was very impressed, he didn't show it. Instead of showing his amazement, he punched Chibi Trunks right in the face! Chibi Trunks was only fazed for about 2 seconds but that gave Vegeta enough time to punch Chibi Trunks again in the stomach. Chibi Trunks was very hurt. He fell on his knees and started to breathe hard. Vegeta smirked. "See how pointless this is? Really. Your not even a challenge to me. Why dont you just give up?" Vegeta said, quite sure of himself. Chibi Trunks continued to breathe heavily, but was able to say something. "I....won't...give..up.." Chibi Trunks managed to say. Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine then..I guess I'll have to finish this." He kicked Chibi Trunks in the chin and punched his stomach once again. Chibi Trunks cried in pain as he fell stomach down to the floor.  
  
Now, Bulma wasn't sure if she should either murder Vegeta now or later. "C'mon Vegeta! Be easy on him! He's just an eight year old!" Bulma cried, frustrated that Vegeta wasn't giving his son any mercy. Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Shut up Women. You baby him too much. Besides he's the one that wanted to fight this dumb fight in the first place." Bulma crossed her arms in agrravation as she knew that Vegeta had a point.  
  
Chibi Trunks was panting even more harder than he did before. Chibi Trunks was able to move, but barely. Very steadily, Chibi Trunks was able to sit up, but was not able to stand up just yet. His ribs stinged with pain as well as his stomach. A small line of blood trickled down his chin. Chibi Trunks wiped it away.  
  
"Aww..whats wrong? A little 'eight year old' like you hurt from such a small punch? I mean really. I know I trained you to withstand much more than that." Vegeta teased. Chibi Trunks, who was as stubborn as his dad, got up slowly and said,"I'm not...hurt.." Vegeta grinned. "Fine then. If your not hurt, then let's continue our fight." Chibi Trunks nodded. "Fine.."  
  
Chibi Trunks got in a fighting pose. He really wanted to make his father think he was a good fighter and not a weak one. Vegeta got in a fighting pose too. "Why doesn't the brat just give up? I know he's very hurt. So why doesn't he just surrender? Oh well. I guess I'll have to show the brat the hard way." Vegeta thought.  
  
Vegeta quickly charged towards Chibi Trunks and is about to punch Chibi Trunks, but Chibi Trunks suprisingly dissapeared before Vegeta could punch him. Vegeta was very amazed that his young son had managed to get out of Vegeta's way when he was so injured. Even though Vegeta would never show it, he was actually beginning to be proud of Chibi Trunks.  
  
Chibi Trunks appeared behind of Vegeta and punched Vegeta right in the back! Vegeta cried out in pain. He was so amazed that Chibi Trunks actually hurt him. Vegeta was raging mad. He powered up to SSJ. Seeing his father power up, Chibi Trunks decided to power up as well. He went SSJ too. "So," Vegeta said confidently," Now we could really start this fight." Chibi Trunks nodded arrogantly.  
  
"Something isn't right...Why is the brat so confident ?...And when I punched the brat, wasn't he injured enough to gie up?...I guess I'll have to end this soon..."  
  
Their fight began once again. Chibi Trunks started punching rapidly, and he actually punched Vegeta in the face! Vegeta glared at Chibi Trunks. What was going on? Why was Chibi Trunks hurting Vegeta so much? Why was Chibi Trunks as fast as Vegeta? Was he holding back this whole time? And why? All these questions danced in Vegeta's head. As if things couldn't get worse, Chibi Trunks was powering up! Vegeta was amazed. "But..how? How could the brat have so much power?" Vegeta thought, continuing to stare at his young son. Chibi Trunks powerlevel was shooting like a rocket, Everyone from the sidelines was impressed. "Wow," Goku thought,"Both Trunks and Vegeta are really strong...I could tell from this point on, this fight will be good..."  
  
Chibi Trunks stopped powering up. Even though Vegeta was shocked and impressed, he didn't show it. Instead of giving up his pride, he said," So, it looks like you have alittle power after all. But wiseup,boy. You can't beat me. You just might as well giveup." Vegeta said proudly. Vegeta smiled, but Chibi Trunks gave the smile back. Deep down inside, Vegeta was very frustrated. "Why does he seem so confident?....I'll just have to find out..." Vegeta thought madly. Chibi Trunks crossed his arms. "Can we fight already?" Vegeta nodded.  
  
Chibi Trunks and Vegeta both punched and kicked eachother rapidly. Vegeta was easily tired of this. He put his hands together and cried,"Final...Flash!!" As the blast went towards Chibi Trunks, Chibi Trunks just stood there! Vegeta was shocked. "What are you doing?" Vegeta cried, with a note of concern in his voice. Chibi Trunks just smirked. The blast finally hit Chibi Trunks. The battlefield exploded with smoke. It was acouple of minutes until the smoke cleared. Vegeta was very worried. Why had Chibi Trunks done that? But to everyones shock, Chibi Trunks emerged from the smoke, unharmed! "But....h-how?" Vegeta stammered. Chibi Trunks grinned. "Aww c'mon dad. That was such a weak blast that anyone could've avoided." Vegeta was so shcoked. He had put more than a quarter of his energy into that blast. "This is so absurd! How can it possibly be? How can an eight year old be dtronger than me? Think about it,... if I cant beat my own son, then how can I possibly defeat Kakarot?...I can't take this anymore!!!" And with that, Vegeta started powering up. His power was enormous.Infact, his power was so great that the whole Capsule Corp backyard was shaking. Vegeta powered up to SSJ2. When he stopped, he go into a fighting pose. Chibi Trunks did too. Chibi Trunks knew if he was going to beat his dad, it would take everything he had.  
  
Instead of kicks and punches, both Vegeta and Chibi Trunks did an assortment of ki blasts. Both fighters easily dodged eachother attacks, but the last blast hit Chibi Trunks right on target! Chibi Trunks fell to the floor once again. Vegeta grinned arrogantly.  
  
Chibi Trunks moaned as he felt some stinging and burning pains all over his body. But he didn't give up. He couldn't. He didn't want Vegeta thinking he was a weak excuse for a saiyan. Very gradually, Chibi Trunks got up. He once again got in a fighting pose.  
  
"Listen brat," Vegeta said, annoyed,"I should just end this now. This is getting rather annoying.." Chibi Trunks nodded. "Fine, then let's finish this." Chibi Trunks charged toward his dad and tried to trip him, but Vegeta flew into the air and dodged Chibi Trunks' attack.  
  
Chibi Trunks, not giving up on his attack with ki beams, had an idea. Chibi Trunks powered up a small ki blast in his hand. "Ka...me..." Vegeta, who already knew this attack from top to bottom, got in a blocking position. "Ha....me..." Trunks would've fired the blast, but just then, a ki blast came out of nowhere and hit Vegeta! Vegeta fell to the floor, bruises and cuts surrounding his body. Chibi Trunks was amazed...where had the blast come from? He looked around at where the Z fighters were sitting, and..none of them seemed to get out of there seat the whole time..then,..who had done the blast?  
  
An hour later, (Chibi Trunks won because Vegeta was too hurt to continue) the Z fighters were all having lunch at Capsule Corp. Goku was talking to Krillin and Piccolo, while Tien and Yomcha sat on the couch watching t.v. Vegeta was in the far corner, with his arms crossed. He stared at the Z fighters, then at Goku. It was obvious what Vegeta was thinking,..it was the same desire he had towards Goku ever since Vegeta came to earth..to beat Goku...  
  
Meanwhile, Chibi Trunks was on his bed, thinking about who did the blast. Then, all of the sudden, it hit him! He knew who did the blast! Chibi Trunks excitedly rushed outside to where him and his dad fought. Exactly as Chibi Trunks predicted, Goten was there walking towards Trunks. "Hey Trunks!" Goten said, walking up to Trunks. Chibi Trunks quickly replied,"Hey Goten,..did you do that blast?" Goten smirked. "What blast?" he asked sheepishly, and went inside. Chibi Trunks smiled. Chibi Trunks knew that what happened that day, was cleary, misunderstandings. 


End file.
